destiny islands
by richieb12322
Summary: Kairi and Namine are best friends in this tale of love, hope, and passion. Kairi and Namine are split apart by an evil boy. Who? Well you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day at Destiny Islands. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. The waves were gently nipping at my feet as I scampered across the warm, cool sand. As I was running on the beach I found a black, cold box hidden within the sand. It seemed to have a red heart on it. I tried to pick it up but it seemed to be chained to a tree. I yanked at the chains but I kept failing to pull it away. It seemed like there was something shining in the tree. So I started to climb up the tree. Once I finally reached up to the top I saw a very peculiar object. A key, not just any key, a key inscribed with the name Sora. I stretched to the best of my ability until I finally decided I could not reach it. I then declared that I, Namine Jones, will somehow get the key and open the sacred box.

After that, I went home for supper and had delicious, sweet, and succulent, fall off the bone baby back ribs. I was just about done when my 6'9 tall friend named Riku walked back in from the kitchen with extra cheesy pizza and said "Want more?" Just then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe, just maybe, he could reach the key. I then asked "Riku? Will you do me a favor?" He then replied "What do you need Namine?" I then explained to him about the key and the box and the chains around the tree. He finally said he would help me get the key.

Once we got to the spot on the beach where the box was Riku reached up his long, strong arms and got the key for me. I then thanked him for helping me and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I had finally gotten the key. I put the key in the keyhole on the box and then opened it. It was strange what was inside. I first pulled out a sweet, juicy, moist papou fruit. It was green and red and in the shape of a star. I was flabbergasted when I tasted it. It was

sweet as sea salt ice cream and reminded me of my old friend Kairi, and how she and I would go to the top of the clock tower and eat the ice cream. It was really sad when Kairi had to leave. One day she just disappeared and the only thing I had to remember her by was papou fruit, her favorite food, and the sea salt ice cream. I just then realized that I was sobbing. I held the papou fruit close to my chest and sat by the box. I then wondered what memories would come next from this mysterious box.

The next item that I pulled out of the box was a pair of golden keys. They seemed to have a certain shine to them. I then got confused once again. Did the person who owned this box know me or was it just a coincidence? I wondered for a long time before I realized, could it be Kairi's box? All of these years of her being gone I looked for clues to where she could have gone to, and this could be a sign. I've always wondered what wonders other worlds had to offer. This could be a proper chance for me to leave this place, my home, forever. I found out soon after that, I realized the lock on the chains had the shape of a heart. As did one of the keys I then attempted to unlock the lock on the chains. It worked. I then took the black, rough, box to Riku and told him I was leaving.

The next morning I found myself in a pity. I had no clue of where I was or where I was going. I decided to open up the box one more time. Inside there was a picture of a black heart that came to no close. It was in a frame, and on the back it had writing on it. It said to Sora my love. Also on the back it had a picture of a boy with brown and spiky hair. I wondered if this was Sora. I knew that the heart had meant something, I just didn't know what. Could it be? Was she in love with this boy? This picture of the heart made me quite confused about Kairi, had she been lying to me?

This brought great pain and depression on to me. My friend, who I cried for weeks for when she got cast into a curse by an evil boy named Roxas. I gave her the special magic powers I had, which lifted the curse she once possessed. The next day I saw her sneaking out the back of our apartment in traverse town. Before I could ask her where she was going she had vanished into the thick dark fog of the night. Just then I reached are old apartment I saw a bright red headed girl with a ring on her finger. She was holding hands with brown headed boy. Once I caught up to them I tapped the girl on the shoulder very hesitantly, and said, "Kairi?" She turned around, looked at me, and started to cry, she said to me that she thought she'd never see me again. We hugged and she introduced me to Sora the handsome young knight who saved her life. I tried to give her back the black box, but she wouldn't take it from me. She said that box was her life at one point, but now it will be my life and it will be that way forever. To this day I still have the box, and the memories, and the friends, and it will stay that way forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a couple of days I was back to same old same old crappy life of no love. I wondered if I would ever find the love of my life like Kairi did. But all I could do now is wait. I wandered along the beach of destiny islands hoping for a miracle. Just then, as I was walking, a boy with a black cloak ran into me at full speed, knocking off his hood. I screamed in pain. But it was like the pain just melted away when I saw his face. He was about 5"11 with a dirty blonde hair. He was hot.


	3. Chapter 3

I just sat there stunned with his handsomeness. I asked him his name. He said " Demyx". Then he vanished into thin air. I think my luck has finally changed, and for the better.

The next morning I walked back to the same spot as yesteday hoping to see Demyx again. I waited for what seemed like forever, until it happened. I saw a body laying like a still rock. I rushed over to the body to find out that it was Demyx.

He was breathing but was unconchious . I never had been this sad in such a long time. I brought Demyx back to my house hoping that I could revive him from his coma. But all I could do now is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited and waited and waited some more. Until, I finally saw him coming to. He groaned. He saw me smiling at him and got confused on what had happened to him. I saw a big gash in the back of his head. He asked me who I was and who he was. I told him I was namine and he was Demyx. I told him if it wasn't for me he would probably be dead. He thanked me for saving him and I told him it would be best if he stayed with me for awhile. He said he would stay but only for a couple of days. A day had passed and Demyx had more questions then I had answers. So then my plan started falling into place.


End file.
